A Little Less Conversation
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Brittany/GP!Santana] When Santana sees the girl she's been crushing on at a club, she makes an impulsive decision that ends up being the best (and hottest) mistake she's ever made. AU, smut, one-shot.


******Characters/Pairing:** Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Brittany/Santana.**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** Consensual sex, slight dubcon, girlpeen, oral, bareback, in public.******  
********Prompts:** (Loosely based) _Brittany is out at a club getting her dance on when she needs the bathroom. She's a bit drunk or just dizzy from dancing so she doesn't notice that someone quietly follows her into the stall. __Suddenly she's pushed up front flat against the wall and someone behind her starts grinding into her from behind (she can't see who it is, maybe she's blindfolded or they cover her eyes in some way). __They whisper dirty things to her (she doesn't recognise the voice) and by the way she moans or talks back they figure she wants it, so they flip her dress/pull her pants down and start to finger, still pinning her against the wall. She starts to enjoy it so they eventually fuck her hard._

**Notes:** Finally wrote the GP!Brittana one I've been promising! You guys were so great with the response to the last one, I had to write more. This one is GP!Santana, which makes me feel a bit bad, because so many people made a point to mention how much they liked that the other was GP!Brittany, but sadly, a lot of the prompts I saw were GP!Santana. Anyway, this one actually has a plot! Kind of, if you squint, maybe. Like I said, it's only loosely based on the original prompt, with some changes (original wanted anal, and was more dubcon-y, and Britt never found out who it was), and some plot expansion, so I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you guys think!

* * *

There's this girl in Santana's class, and while Santana wouldn't go so far as to say she's in _love_ with her or anything, she's really fucking hot and wouldn't be opposed to saying she's in _lust _with her.

The first time she saw her was the first day of class. Santana had been early (for the first and only time in her college career), and chose to sit in the back, so that when the gorgeous blonde slipped into the lecture hall late, she ended up taking the empty seat beside her to avoid causing a disruption. She had flashed Santana a brilliant smile in greeting, and the rest was history. Sure, they've never actually had a conversation (does silently lending her a pen when she asked for one once count as a conversation?), but she knows her name is Brittany and for whatever reason, every week, without fail, she smiles at her and slips into the chair beside her, and she likes to think that counts for something.

Plus, she is really, _really_ fucking hot.

So, the point is, they have _some_ kind of relationship, so it's totally not weird that she's watching Brittany dance her ass off on the dance floor of some lame club her friends had dragged her to that night. And it's not weird that she had opted to stay behind after they all left, in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, she'd finally work up the courage to open her damn mouth and say something to the girl.

From what she could see, Brittany had arrived with another blonde and a black girl, neither of whom were on the dance floor with her right now. But really, it's pretty impossible to notice much of anything else when Brittany is dancing, because fuck, could she dance. She moves so effortlessly to the beat of every song the DJ plays, and Santana has to will herself not to start getting hard as she watches her.

After working up the courage, she's just about to get up and head into the fray when Brittany smiles at her current dance partner and heads towards the bar. At first Santana's disappointed, but then she figures it'll be easier to start up a conversation with her there and there's a slightly smaller chance she'll embarrass herself standing at a bar than she would have trying to keep up with Brittany on the dance floor.

Pushing her way through the crowd, she reaches the bar just in time to watch Brittany down her shot, make a face at the strong taste, and slam her glass down in front of her. She giggles adorably at the bartender and orders another one, making small talk with him as he moves around the bar.

"Mercedes is with me tonight," she tells him, and by the way she says it, Santana guesses this is supposed to be very important information to the guy. "And she's looking hot."

"What do you want me to do, Britt?" the guy asks, mixing a drink expertly and sliding it in front of a girl on the other side of the blonde. "You know how I feel about her, but I don't even think she knows I'm alive."

Brittany shakes her head. "No, she does," she insists, holding a hand to her heart. "She thinks you're cute, too, but she's waiting for you to make the first move. You've gotten stop pussyfooting around and just go for it. Assert yourself, girls like that."

"They do?" The guy asks, and Santana can't help but wonder the same. She always thought girls, at least the ones worth dating, wanted romance and all that shit.

"Some do," she says with a shrug. "I do, anyway. I like confidence and a take charge attitude. Shyness is cute and all, but it doesn't get girls hot, now does it?"

The bartender looks torn, and Brittany just shakes her head at him, reminding him that he's supposed to be getting her another shot. Santana continues to hover a few people down, not really listening to whatever else the pair is saying, instead replaying the girl's words over in her head.

Brittany likes confidence and someone that will take charge. Okay, well, she can do that. Actually, she's always confident when it comes to girls, every girl except this one. She's used to being able to walk up to a hot girl, flirt a little, and have her riding her within an hour. But there's just something about Brittany that gets her all flustered. The reason they've never spoken? She's a fucking pussy.

Every week before class, she tells herself that that day is gonna be the day she talks to Brittany. Just a fucking 'hello' would be considered a victory at this point, but everytime she flashes that adorable smile at her, it's like she loses all the functions it takes to make her thoughts into words, and she just ends up smiling back at her and not saying a word. Seriously, a fucking pussy.

So yeah, it might be a bit hard to pull off 'confident' when she's stuttering like that poor Asian girl in her Intro to Civil Law class that her asshole professor won't stop calling on every week and just generally making an ass of herself. But fuck, she's sick of feeling like a love sick prepubescent Bieber fangirl everytime she sees Brittany and she needs to make a move, and it needs to be tonight. The semester is over next month, and who knows if she'll ever see the girl again. It's a big campus, and _no_, she can't leave here together without finally talking to this girl.

She's in the middle of mentally pumping herself up to go over to her when she hears Brittany tell her friend that she needs to head to the restroom before being handed something. Santana watches helplessly as the blonde moves away from her for a moment before she shakes her head, and follows after the girl with determined strides.

She's confused when the blonde passes right by the long line up outside the ladies room, and instead continues down a hall, eyeing the doors she passes. It isn't until Santana notices the keys dangling from the girl's finger, that she realizes Brittany must have access to the staff washroom or something, given her relationship with the bartender. And okay, now that she realizes she's basically stalking Brittany down a dark hallway and into an empty room, she feels likes she's coming off less confident, and more creepy. Still, she's just planning on talking to her, so again, totally not weird or anything.

Except that when she slips into the room behind the blonde, she gently grabs her wrist before she can flick on the light, letting the door close behind her before pushing the girl flat against it.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," she whispers out in a panic, having no idea what the hell she just did. She just, well, panicked, when she realized Brittany was about to notice her, and maybe she wasn't ready for this after all. Except, it was kind of late for that realization now, because if she didn't somehow salvage this situation fast, she wouldn't be the stuttering, embarrassing girl from class, she'd be the creepy stalker _assailant_ from class, and something tells her that's way worse. She notices that Brittany seems surprisingly calm, with her steady breathing and lack of fighting back, so maybe not all is lost. Brittany likes a take charge attitude after all, so maybe she's waiting for her to take charge. "I just, I saw you dancing out there. You're really hot."

She's surprised when Brittany lets out a moan, and even more surprised when she feels the girl grinding back against her. It isn't until then that she realizes she has a massive hard on, and that her dick is rubbing against Brittany's ass. "Mmmm."

"You uh, you like that?" Santana asks, slowly starting to gain control of the situation. Sure, she came here to talk, but it seems Brittany has other ideas, and judging by the size of her erection, so does her cock, and who is she to argue? Besides, she's pretty sure fucking the girl will do wonders for her confidence.

"Yeah," comes Brittany's breathy reply, her hand blindly reaching back to try to grab a hold of the other person. Santana knows Brittany doesn't know it's her, because the lights are still out and since she's always been too chicken shit to say anything to her, she wouldn't be able to recognize her voice, and that knowledge washes away any lingering butterflies she was feeling.

Suddenly feeling in her element, Santana grinds her erection into Brittany's ass, pushing her front flush against the girl's back. "You looked so fucking hot out there, dancing like you owned that floor. The way your hips moved, and your ass, fuck."

"Did I get you hard?"

"You know you did," Santana breathes into her ear, wrapping an arm around the girl's slim waist and easily pushing her hand passed the band of her pants, only to find she's not wearing any underwear. Her fingers dip lower and slip into her folds, finding warm wetness. "You're so wet. You get turned on dancing out there? Grinding against all those strangers?"

Brittany nods her head, bucking her hips forward into Santana's hand, desperately trying to create some friction. "Please, I need…"

"What do you need?" Santana whispers, smirking at the way the blonde shivers as her hot breath tickles her neck. She moves with Brittany's body, her fingers slipping through her, loving the little gasps the girl lets out everytime she hits her clit. She keeps teasing the girl, massaging the bud of a moment before dipping back into her folds, reaching back, but not far enough to get to her entrance. She continues to rut against Brittany, rubbing her for a few more moments, before slipping out and reaching both arms around her to play with the front of her jeans.

She pops the button, but stops at the zipper, giving Brittany time to stop her if she wants. Brittany nods and it's all the answer Santana needs before she's undoing the girl's pants and pushing them down her legs. Once Brittany is exposed, she trails her hand across smooth skin, bringing it back around so that she can enter her from behind. Brittany presses her face against the door and sticks out her butt, making it easy for her slip a finger into her tight hole.

"Ohh, fuck," the blonde moans, as Santana pumps in and out of her before adding a second finger, feeling her stretch just a little at the addition.

"That feel good?" the brunette huffs, frantically trying to get her own pants off with only one hand. It's a bit difficult, since her hard on is making them feel tighter than normal. She fumbles a bit before finally getting them undone, and lets them fall down with her underwear, freeing her aching cock.

"More," Brittany cries, her bucking picking up speed the harder Santana pumps into her. "Fuck, I need you in me."

Santana's dick twitches at her words, and she can't wait to bury herself in Brittany's tight, perfect pussy. It feels so fucking good around her fingers, she can't imagine how amazing her cock will feel encased in its warmth. "You ready for my cock, baby?"

"Please."

"I think you're stretched enough," Santana muses, roughly pumping into her a few more times for good measure. She holds her fingers deep inside her for a moment, savoring the feeling, before slowly slipping out, leaving the girl empty. "Sure you're ready?"

"Fuck me," Brittany whimpers, desperately needing to be filled.

Santana shuffles to the side to get behind Brittany, and lines herself up with the blonde's core. She grips the base of her cock, and guides the head through Brittany's wet folds, biting her lip as she glides herself up and down, collecting as much of her juices as she can. Once she's satisfied she's worked the blonde up enough, she pulls her cock back to Brittany's entrance and slowly starts to push inside.

It takes all of her self control to hold back the moan she wants to let out as she enters her, the feeling of her cock slowly being surrounded by Brittany's tight pussy so overwhelmingly amazing, it's a miracle she hasn't come already. "Holy fuck."

"Wow, you're big," Brittany pants out, adjusting her stance a bit wider to take Santana's girth.

Santana quirks her eyebrows, never getting tired of hearing that. She's hardly packing a monster in her pants, but she does tend to get compliments on her size, and it definitely helps the ego. "And you're so tight. I can feel you stretching around my cock. It feels so fucking good."

She can just barely hear Brittany whine over the steady bass of the song pounding through the speakers outside, as she pushes the rest of the way in, burying her entire length in Brittany's pussy.

"Hnnnng, fucking fuck," the blonde curses, clenching around Santana's cock as she gets used to the feeling of being so full.

Santana holds still, letting herself take in this moment while Brittany gets adjusted. After months of lusting after this girl, here she is, balls deep in her pussy, about to give her the best fucking of her life. It's not exactly how she planned it happening, because Brittany actually knowing who was fucking her was obviously a key part of her original plan, but nothing is ever perfect so really, _whatever_.

"Ready?"

Brittany answers by slamming her hips back into Santana, rolling them in that amazing way Santana spent all night watching her do on the dance floor. Santana's eyes roll back as Brittany fucks herself on her cock, and she lets her set the pace for a few moments before she gathers her bearings and starts thrusting forward, meeting each of Brittany's slams with her own sharp pumps.

Her cock slides in and out of Brittany perfectly, the blonde's pussy working her cock expertly. They rock against each other roughly before their movements start to flow, and they're fucking each other in a beautiful rhythm, almost matching the beat of the song playing throughout the club. She's gripping Brittany's hips as she drills her, holding on tight as her thrusts pick up speed.

She drops her forehead against Brittany's shoulder, her eyes drifting down to watch as the blonde's ass presses up against her stomach with each pump, and even though her eyes have adjusted, it's still too dark to really appreciate the fantastic body in front of her. Since she can't see it, she wants to _feel_ it, so she presses herself flush against the girl again, pushing her into the door and trapping Brittany's writhing body between herself and the cold metal as she pounds into her relentlessly.

"That feel good, baby?" Santana pants into Brittany's ear, making sure her face is still hidden from Brittany's sight. It's still pretty dark in there, so she doesn't think the blonde would really be able to tell it's her even if she did get a good look at her, but she doesn't want to risk it. Besides, the whole secret identity thing is actually making this hotter, and she would hate to blow it now.

"Mmm, your cock feels so good," Brittany moans back, the new position making it impossible for her to continue to actions. She just lays against the cool door, letting Santana hump her from behind. "I want you to come inside me, fill me up."

Santana whimpers at her words, and transitions seamlessly from her jackhammering into smoother, longer thrusts, letting her hands move from Brittany's sides to find her own, lacing their fingers together. She brings their arms up and presses their joined hands against the door, arching her chest away from Brittany's back so she can slide into her easier.

Her moans blend with Brittany's whimpers, and they're so caught up in pleasure that neither of them realizes when an "Oh fuck, _Brittany_, your pussy feels so fucking amazing," slips from Santana's plump lips. She just keeps thrusting, feeling Brittany's walls starting to get tighter around her cock each time she slides through her.

"I'm close," the blonde pants, and Santana can feel almost all of her muscles tighten against her. She speeds up her pumping, desperately wanting them to come together, and she knows she's hit the spot she's looking for when Brittany goes stiff in front of her, her pussy clamping down hard on her cock. "Oh, fuck, I-" It's all she's able to spit out before she starts to convulse, leaning back into Santana and shaking in her arms.

Santana tries to keep a strong hold on the girl, but the way Brittany's pussy is pulsating around her cock is too much to handle, and she feels her dick swell, fighting against the vice grip Brittany's walls have on it, before she explodes, spilling loads of her warm cum inside Brittany's still quivering pussy.

They pant and shake against one another for a minute, Santana's hips jerking a bit as she continues to empty herself into the other girl, coming down from their orgasms together. Though she's never been much for cuddling, Santana finds that all she wants to do right now is stay connected to Brittany, hold her in her arms and drift off to sleep. But she can't, because they're in a dark bathroom in some random club, pressed up against a door, with their pants around their knees, and Brittany doesn't even fucking know who she is.

_Fuck_. What the hell is she supposed to do now?

Her panic totally ruins the moment, and she abruptly pulls away from the girl, letting her softening cock slip out of her overflowing pussy, before she tucks it back inside her underwear and pulls her jeans back up.

"What are you-"

"Don't," she instructs, gently pushing on Brittany's shoulder to stop her from turning around. She quickly collects herself and closes her eyes, pressing her body against Brittany's again for a moment. "I know you wanna know, but just leave it, okay? Let this just be what it is, and that's it. Please." After a moment of silence, she feels Brittany nod, and she leaves a soft kiss against the back of the girl's neck before pulling back again, letting the other girl step away from the door, so she can open it and quickly slip out, pulling it closed behind her.

She lets out a breath once she's safely on the other side, and can't help but slump against the door for a moment, letting her brain catch up with everything that just happened. Fucking Brittany, it was amazing, better than she could ever imagine, but it wasn't what she wanted. For the first time in her life, she wanted more, but she's pretty sure she just blew her chance when she blew her load.

Shaking her head, she pushes off the door and makes her way back into the madness, trying to slip through the crowd to get to the nearest exit. She just wants to go home.

* * *

It's Wednesday and Brittany still hasn't been able to stop thinking about her amazing, _unbelievable_ Saturday night. She still can't believe that actually happened. She's far from a prude, but she can't say she's ever fucked a complete stranger – which seriously, this was a_ real_ stranger. She's not talking a person she just met and didn't catch a name, she's talking legitimate _stranger_, like she has no fucking clue who it was. And that's the problem, because she really, really wants to know.

She's running over everything she knows about the mystery person for the five hundredth time as she makes her way to class. She knows from the husky voice and the breasts that pressed against her back that it was a girl, but she also had a cock, so what, was she a chick with a dick? Brittany could deal with that – hell, that sounded kind of perfect to her. She also remembers seeing a flash of dark hair when the girl left the washroom.

So, a girl with dark hair and a cock. Not really much to go on. Well, okay, maybe the cock thing was a pretty defining characteristic, but what's she supposed to do, stare at the crotch of every brunette she passes to see if she's packing? Not much of a plan. She's pretty much at a loss for what to do. The one thing she has to cling to is the fact that she knows, without a doubt, that she'd be able to recognize that sexy, husky voice anywhere.

She's just around the corner from her class when she notices the girl that had, previous to this weekend, been the one taking up her all her thoughts. She thinks she's probably the only person that would be able to distract her from her stressing over her mystery woman. The only problem being, she's a bit of a mystery as well.

She knows her name is Santana, that she has the cutest dimples, and the sweetest smile she's ever seen. She's been crushing on her since the beginning of the semester, but it hasn't really gone anywhere, despite the fact that they sit together every week. She tried to start up a conversation with her once, by asking for a pen she didn't even need, but the other girl had just silently handed her one and turned back to listen to the professor ramble on. She wanted to try again, but she was afraid she'd walk into class next time and find Santana in a different seat across the room or something, so she had decided to just leave it up to the other girl.

So yeah, all in all, her romantic prospects? Looking kinda dire.

Sighing at her thoughts, Brittany continues to shuffle towards the classroom, smiling kindly at the guy that holds the door open for her. When she enters, she notices Santana is already seated in her normal spot, too engrossed with her phone to notice her sitting down beside her. She vaguely hears the girl on the other side of Santana asking her a question about something that was covered last week, and she doesn't think much of it until she hears Santana answering the girl.

It's the first time she's ever actually heard Santana speak before. Except it's not.

"_You ready for my cock, baby?"_

"Holy fuck," she whispers in realization, her blue eyes going wide as she stares at the girl she's been infatuated with for months and, apparently, her mystery washroom hookup, in wonder. She sees Santana is about to turn back around, and she quickly averts her gaze before she's caught, not sure what to do.

Because really, what the fuck was she supposed to do with this information? Did Santana know it was her when she fucked her? She had to, she said she was watching her dancing and she purposely followed her back to the staff washroom. That must have been why she was so adamant about Brittany not seeing who she was. But so what, does that mean she regrets it? Would she be upset that Brittany knows now? Would she not want her to say anything?

Brittany doesn't want to scare the poor girl off, but she has to say something. She's liked this girl for ages, and now it seems like she likes her too, and like, they've _fucked_ already, and it was pretty much the best thing _ever_, so really, how could she _not_ say something?

As she shifts in her seat, her bare arm brushes against Santana's bare arm, and she feels a shiver run through her immediately, and yep, definitely washroom girl. She risks a glance at the brunette beside her and notices she's gone stock still at the contact, hopefully feeling the same spark of electrify she just felt.

She watches out of the corner of her eye as Santana swallows thickly and then jumps from her seat, slipping passed her knees and rushing out the door. It only takes Brittany a second before she jumps up and dashes after her, forgetting everything they left behind in their seats. She spots Santana speed walking down the hall, the crowd starting to thin the farther down she goes, and she doesn't waste a second jogging after her, calling out her name in the hopes she'll stop.

"Santana, wait!" Of course she doesn't, Brittany isn't even sure she could hear her over the bustling of the crowded corridor. She pushes through a group of girls taking up half the hallway, and just manages to catch sight of Santana as she ducks into a washroom at the very end of the hallway. She speeds up her pace, and wrenches the door open, quickly scanning the room and shutting and locking the door behind her when she sees it's empty.

Santana whips around when she hears the door lock, and looks startled and scared to see who it is. She's standing in front of the mirror, damp hands over her face, clearly trying to calm herself down from what Brittany can only guess was a mini panic attack of some sort. "W-What are you doing?"

"Following you," Brittany answers honestly, trying to figure out how to play this. She leans back against the door for a moment and suddenly realizes they're alone, in a washroom, again. And now there's an ache between her legs. "We seem to have a thing for washrooms."

Santana's eyes widen, and she makes the exact face Brittany always pictures when reading the description 'deer in headlights'. "W-What?"

"I know it was you," the blonde speaks softly, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer, but not wanting to scare the girl either. "Saturday night, at that club, in that washroom, fuck, against that door."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Santana spits out, turning back around to face the mirror, clearly trying her absolute best to play it cool. Brittany knows though, can see the death grip she has on the counter in front of her.

Brittany takes tentative steps forward, making sure the other girl knows she's moving closer, until she's right behind her. This time, it's her front flush against Santana's back. "It's okay, Santana." The girl's breath hitches as she whispers her name. She gently grips the brunette's hands, waiting until she relaxes before loosening her hold on the counter. "It's okay. That night, it was amazing, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since. But the funny thing is, I haven't been able to stop thinking about _you_ for months."

Santana's eyes snap up, and meet Brittany's gaze in the mirror. "What?"

"Oh, come on," Brittany smiles, a light chuckle escaping as she takes in Santana's stunned face. "Don't tell me you haven't felt that raw sexual tension every week in class. No way that was just me." Santana looks like she's fighting off a smile, and it encourages Brittany to continue. "I like you, Santana, have since the moment I saw you. I just didn't want to push you, so I've been waiting for you to make the first move, and well, you sure did."

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that," Santana mumbles, faint traces of a blush creeping up on her tanned skin. "I just, I honestly didn't plan on doing that when I followed you, I just wanted to finally talk to you, but I freaked out. I'm such a spaz."

"An apology is the last thing I want from you," Brittany sighs, trailing her finger tips up the girl's arms and then around her waist, stopping at her zipper like Santana had done a few nights before. "That was probably the most amazing night of my life, so please don't apologize for it."

"I'm sor-" Santana starts, but catches herself, a smile finally peeking through when she notices the playful way Brittany is narrowing her eyes at her. "Sorry. I mean, I didn't…"

"It's okay, Santana, breathe."

Santana averts her gaze, the blush getting darker. "Kinda hard to, when the girl of your dreams is playing with the zipper of your jeans."

"Girl of your dreams, huh?" Brittany teases, gently tugging the zipper down and giving the girl time to stop her. When she doesn't, she unzips her fully, pulling the front of her jeans open. She watches Santana watch her movements in the mirror, and it's turning her on almost as much as the sight of her growing erection is. "What do you say I really give you something to dream about? We are in a washroom, after all. I think it's a sign."

Santana doesn't answer with words, instead turns around in Brittany's arms and surges forward, kissing the girl with all she's worth. Brittany's surprised, but doesn't take even a moment to reciprocate, bringing her hands up to cup Santana's cheeks as their lips mold together perfectly. She feels Santana's tongue run along her bottom lip, and she lets it in, moaning into the kiss.

She presses into the other girl, pushing her against the counter behind them, needing to press her body as close to Santana as humanly possible, as close as they were the other night. Their kisses start out rough and sloppy, too overcome to control themselves, and then slow down, moving and sliding together sensually.

Brittany's hands slip from Santana's face and drop back down to her waist, dipping into her jeans and pushing them down her legs. She moves her lips away from Santana's mouth, and starts kissing a trail along her jaw, moving down to her neck and chest, until she meets the material of the girl's shirt. Once she's run out of skin to lavish, and she drops to her knees in front of Santana, eyeing the bulge in her underwear.

She fingers the material, gazing up at Santana to ask permission. The girl bites her lip and nods, giving her the go ahead, and she doesn't waste a second pulling them down her toned legs, freeing the cock she's been feeling for days. She licks her lips and grips the base with her hand, directing the member towards her waiting mouth.

"Oh fuck," Santana hisses when she wraps her lips around the head, swirling her tongue around the tip to start. She licks around the head for a bit before she starts moving her lips down, slowly taking more of her shaft into her mouth. Santana's big and pretty thick, but she's determined, and she takes her cock like a pro.

Brittany's tongue slides along the underside of her cock as she swallows more and more of her, Santana's tip hitting the back of her throat just as her lips reach her hand. She swallows around her cock for a moment, before she has to pull back, her lips only letting go for seconds before they're wrapped back around her girth, sucking again.

The blonde tongues Santana's slit, gathering the precum and lathering it over her cock, using the combination of it and her spit as lubrication to start stoking Santana with her hand. The girl bucks in response, one of her hands coming up to rest on the back of Brittany's head as she bobs up and down on her cock.

"So good," Santana groans, her head thrown back in pleasure. "So fucking good, don't stop, please."

Brittany's not stopping yet, her hand pumping Santana's dick in smooth strokes, while her lips slips around her head, the tip of her tongue running all over her and driving the girl crazy. Santana's hips pick up pace, starting to rock into her mouth desperately, clearly looking for a release Brittany isn't ready to give.

She pulls her mouth away Santana's cock, and looks up at her, waiting. Feeling the loss, the girl drops her head to look at Brittany in confusion, a pout forming on her lips. Brittany just smiles and climbs to her feet, adjusting her grip so she can continue to work her cock with her hand.

"Why'd you stop?"

Brittany smirks and presses a light kiss to Santana's puffy lips. "You're not allowed to come yet."

Not saying any more, she pulls away from Santana and starts undoing her own jeans, making quick time in getting them down her legs, actually kicking them off her ankles this time. She doesn't say a word as she hops up onto the counter beside the girl and opens her legs wide. Reaching over, she grips Santana's cock again and gently tugs, urging the girl's body to turn and stand between her spread legs. Once she's happy the brunette is in place, she shuffles towards the edge and lines Santana's cock up with her center, running the tip through her wet folds, just like she did before.

"God, Brittany," Santana pants, her hooded eyes glued to the sight of her dick sliding through the blonde. She lets Brittany continue, the blonde guiding the tip up to rub against her clit.

Brittany sighs at the feeling, finally feeling some relief. "I can't wait to feel you inside of me again," she pants, guiding Santana's cock back down through her folds until it reaches her entrance. She takes a breathe and lets go, leaving the rest up to Santana.

Any trace of nerves Santana had are long gone, and she moves with confidence, gripping Brittany's hips as she starts to push her cock inside. She gets half way in before she pulls back out, then slams completely into the girl, burying her entire length in Brittany's pussy.

Brittany lets out a low moan of pleasure, desperately grasping at the other girl and wrapping her arms around her shoulders, pulling their bodies as close together as they can get. Holding the girl tightly, Santana starts to thrust into her, her thighs slapping against the counter with each pump.

"Fuck, you feel so amazing, Brittany," she pants in the girl's ear as she rocks against her. "Your pussy feels so good around my cock, baby."

The blonde just whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut against the pounding in her pussy, trying to concentrate on delaying the orgasm she knows is going to come way too soon. Santana just feels so fucking good, her cock hitting her in all the right places with every single thrust, there's no way she can hold it off for as long as she wants.

She uses Santana's shoulders to lift herself up a bit, wrapping her legs around Santana's waist to pull the girl against her even more, effectively getting each of Santana's thrusts to hit her deeper.

"Oh God, Santana, yeah, right, right there," Brittany whines, feeling that familiar tightening in her stomach the harder Santana fucks her pussy. Santana's cock fucks her so good, and it feels even better than it did Saturday night, which she didn't think was possible, and it's because now she knows it's _Santana_ inside of her. The girl that made her come harder than she ever has before, is the same girl that's been giving her tingles and butterflies for months. And this time, instead of having her face pressed against a cold metal door as she's getting fucked, she has it buried in Santana's neck, and it just makes everything so overwhelming. "Santana, harder, I'm close."

"Me too," the brunette grunts against her, her pumps picking up pace. She adjusts her legs and grips Brittany's ass, pulling her lower body forward to meet each of her thrusts with as much force as possible. They hold onto each other as their hips slam together, and all it takes is for Santana to hit her spot just once and she's gone.

Brittany cries out as her orgasm hits her suddenly, clinging to Santana's shoulders as she starts to shake violently in her arms, her legs tightening around her hips like a vice grip, pulling her cock in as deep as it can possibly go. She convulses and clenches around the cock that's still pumping in and out of her, and she doesn't see an end in sight. "Oh my fucking god, holy fuck, I can't, I'm-"

Santana doesn't break stride, her smooth thrusts still burying her cock in Brittany's pussy, her clenching walls making it an even tighter fit. She pushes closer, leaning them back against the counter so she can drill into her even harder, and Brittany is barely even able to catch her breath before her second orgasm hits, and she's spasming all over again.

The brunette isn't able to hold out this time, and she suddenly stills her hips, before Brittany feels Santana's cock enlarge in her clenching pussy before she feels a gush of warm liquid flow into her, filling her up and lining her walls. They both quaver and throb as they come, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Santana is the first to speak, her hips slowly stopping their jerking. "Wow."

Brittany laughs lightly into her neck, pressing a few kisses there before pulling back to look at the other girl, her body still trembling slightly. She loosens her hold on her shoulders and cups her cheeks again, holding her face and smiling stupidly at her. "_Yeah_."

"That was…" Santana searches for a fitting word, but can't seem to find one, and instead just returns her grin.

"I know," the blonde agrees, understanding her perfectly. There really are no words to describe what they're feeling, which is kind of fitting, because Santana has made her come more times than she's had a conversation with her. She should probably feel weird about that, but she doesn't. They gaze at each other adoringly, neither of them feeling the need to say anything, until there's a banging on the door.

"Hello?" a muffled voice comes through the barricade, accompanied by more knocking. "Is this not open, what the fuck? I have to pee!"

The girls look at the door in surprise for a moment before they burst out laughing, having completely forgotten they were in a washroom, and at school, no less. "One minute!"

Santana pulls out of Brittany, quickly shoving her cock back in her underwear and tugging her jeans up. She moves away from the counter, letting the blonde hop down and pull on her own pants before too much cum leaks out of her. The knocking just gets more incessant and Brittany grunts as she buttons her jeans, looking up at Santana to see if she's ready to leave.

"We better get back to class," she suggests, holding out her hand for the other girl to take. Santana only seems to hesitate for a second before she reaches out and laces their fingers together, pulling her towards the door. She fumbles with the lock for a moment before pulling the door open, moving them to the side so the girl can rush passed them and into a stall. She shakes her head and tugs the blonde out into the hallway, the door shutting behind them.

As they walk back towards their lecture hall, hands clasps, Brittany can already feel her back starting to ache. "Ugh, next time has to be in a bed, okay? I don't think my back can take another washroom."

"Next time?" Santana asks timidly, but the hope is clear in her eyes.

Brittany playfully rolls her eyes and bumps her hip into Santana's. "Duh. Of course there's gonna be a next time. And a time after that, and a time after that, and a time after that… But I think you owe me at date first. Or at least a conversation. I don't want you thinking I'm easy."

"I think that can be arranged," Santana agrees easily, stopping them just outside the classroom door to give Brittany a kiss. "Now come on, maybe now that I've gotten that out of my system, I'll actually be able to pay attention in this class. I honestly have no fucking clue what he rambles on about every week."

"Tell me about it," Brittany laughs, letting herself be pulled into the room.

* * *

_So does that constitute a plot? I kind of hope so, because I feel like the actual sex scenes were somewhat shorter than usual to fit in some more plot, but it was fun. I don't mind a bit of plot with Brittana smut (other smut, not so much). Anyway, please let me know what you thought, as I'm not totally sure how I feel about this one. It feels a bit different than my normal fills, probably because it was AU and they didn't really know each other, as opposed to already being friends/dating like all my other fills. Until next time, you can check out my Tumblr (link in my profile), for updates on what I'm working on next and how it's coming along and such. Hope you enjoyed. And because people seem to follow completed fics for some reason, just to make it clear, this is a one-shot._


End file.
